Dradus
Dradus was a Po-Matoran and member of the Irania Nui Council, responsible for governing the island of Irania Nui. Biography Early Life Like many Po-Matoran, Dradus was created to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once the world within the Great Spirit Robot was complete, Dradus moved to Metru Nui and took up residence as a carver. Roughly around 79,500 years ago, the districts of Po-Metru and Ta-Metru waged war over disputes between each other. Though Dradus initially steered clear of the conflict and continued his crafting, he eventually took arms after a Ta-Matoran squadron tore down some of his statues. Near the end of the Civil War, Dradus was among the Matoran soldiers captured and locked inside of the Archives by Makuta Teridax. The Makuta would then unleash the Rahi within, allowing them to run rampant with the Matoran trapped inside. Though Dradus himself survived, the "Archives Massacre" as it would later be called left a permanent mark on him. Wanting to distance himself from the then-recent carnage, he left Metru Nui and set sail for another island to call home. He would come across the island Irania Nui and settle there as one of the many guards, who were under the wing of the elder's own pupil, Toa Halok. Slowly climbing his way up the social ladder, he eventually found himself as a member of the local Turaga's council. His pessimistic world views would often clash with the more optimistic members', and has often gotten into arguments with them over maintaining their home's defenses. Several years later, a De-Matoran by the name of Kelta appeared on the island. Though many welcomed him with open arms, Dradus was somewhat wiry of him. His suspicions grew after noticing him at the front seats of a Matoran band without proper protection for his audio receptors (which would normally have been a painful experience for such beings). One night, he saw a silhouette moving through the main village in the dark. He attempted to follow it, but the entity would always vanish from sight. For several sleepless nights, he would attempt to track this figure. Fearful for his health, Turaga Lome put the Po-Matoran on temporary leave until he could calm down. Once he finally got some rest, he met the elder of Air in private and confessed his fears and findings. Intrigued by his observations, he tasked an agent to look into the trespassing and another to watch over Kelta. Arrival of Yona Years later, an amnesiac Turaga of Ice washed ashore on Irania Nui. Lome instantly identified him as Yona, one of his teammates from the Toa Iarn. Though the leader attempted to jog his friend's memories, his efforts ultimately failed. As he stayed on the island and time marched on, he began taking an interest in the politics of the island. When he applied for a place on the council, Dradus was the only member to vote against the move, due to lack of knowledge on Yona's career.One of his first actions was introducing a program that would properly train their current guard to become a more unified force, something that the Po-Matoran actually agreed with him on. Years after the decision, Yona suffered an emotional breakdown when a flashback was triggered in a Council meeting. Seemingly trapped in his past, he began calling out to his Toa brothers, though the majority of the group didn't recognize the names. Lome canceled the meeting and dismissed the other members of the board, though Dradus and another councilor- Vixl- disobeyed his orders and instead hide nearby. They overheard their conversation, learning of the downfall of their original Toa Team and Lome's attempts to jumpstart a new generation through Halok. From that day forward, both Matoran became more empathetic to Yona. Near the end of the Dark Times, Kelta requested an emergency meeting with the Council. At the time, Lome and Vixl were both away from the island, so neither were present when they met with him. To their shock, he threw a sonic grenade onto the table. Yona responded by encasing it in Ice, but it wasn't enough to contain the explosion. He was rendered unconscious and the Matoran members suffered critical injuries. Though Dradus attempted to shoot a Teleports Disk at him, "Kelta" suddenly fired a laser beam from his eyes that damaged his Launcher. The device malfunctioned and exploded in his face, causing the power within to teleport him above the village instead. He landed headfirst onto the earth below, killing him. Due to the damage to his neural processor, the Red Star was unable to retrieve his AI and revive him. "Kelta" revealed his true nature as a Makuta after that, using a Shadow Hand to absorb the dying Matoran councilors into his essence. He kept Yona alive as a bargaining chip, and left Dradus's body where it was as a warning to those that would defy him. Once the Order of Mata Nui arrived and killed the Makuta, however, Dradus would be given a proper burial. As the Matoran Universe would later be evacuated and scrapped for salvage, it is reasonable to assume that his grave was moved onto Spherus Magna after its restoration. The Legacy Chronicles Continuity Dradus and the rest of the council were killed when Makuta Tyrex, in disguise as a De-Matoran called Kelta, unleashed a Power Scream while the council was in session. The sonic attack's frequency interrupted and scrambled Dradus's brainwaves, damaging his neural processor in the process. Because of this, the Red Star could not revive him. Abilities and Traits Dradus was stern and unforgiving, and was the least popular Matoran on the council. At several times, his harsh judgments led him to nearly be ejected by the other members, who considered his many biases unprofessional and obstructive in council. When asked as to why he didn't remove him from the council, Lome claimed that Dradus reminded him that not everything was sunshine in Irania Nui. Mask and Tools Dradus wore a powerless Kanohi Joru, the Mask of Organic Transmutation. He was also known to carry a Disk Launcher, a reminder of his part in the Matoran Civil War. Appearances *''Vradok Returns!'' (First appearance) Category:Ihu Category:Matoran Category:Irania Nui Council Category:Stone Category:Po-Matoran